


Sisters

by Melime



Category: Astoria: Fate's Kiss (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Their children were drifting apart.





	Sisters

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Irmãs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629452) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> I finished Femslashfeb's [2018 Prompt Table](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/169486708676/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl) too late, so I saved it for this year. Day 20 - Children.

Their children were drifting apart.

Medusa tried not to worry her wife, who was so close to her brother despite their different lives that she couldn’t imagine siblings not being automatic best friends. The twins were still so young, there was time for them to fix things, to go back to what they were, that’s what they had to keep in mind.

But it was easier to try to convince her wife that they didn’t need to worry than it was to calm her own doubts. Medusa knew how sisters could love but still hate each other, how jealousy could drive a wedge between them until their bond was poisoned almost beyond repair.

She knew their daughters well enough to know they wouldn’t turn out like she and her sisters, but she also knew better than anyone how the lack of an aura made it impossible to be a part of their world.

Without Pegasus, Medusa isolated herself, partially of her own volition, but partially because it was needed to assure her survival. It wasn’t a future she wished for her shy and sensitive daughter.

She wished she could talk to her wife about this, but she couldn’t stand the idea of worrying her even more than she already were worried. No, although helping their daughters navigate through this difficult moment was something that they would do together, these worries had to be kept to herself.


End file.
